RETIREDIn My Dreams: 5th Collection!
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: Yes, more insane dreams! scary movie scream Well at least I don't set the world on fire just to get out of class! That was Pikachu13!


21st Century Vulpix presents  
IN MY DREAMS 5  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: III DDDOOONNN'''TTT OOOWWWNNN PPPOOOKKKÈÈÈMMMOOONNN !!! Lookie, three disclaimers in one!  
  
There is no end to my insane dreams! Unless ya stop me from sleeping!  
Started: God knows when  
  
  
MEOWTH CATCHES A POKÈMON  
  
Jessie, James and Meowth are in this gameboy world type forest. They're Pokémon Trainer's (but they still have their uniforms!). Jessie and James are talking about something, and Meowth wanders off. He's carrying Jessie's backpack because he's actually her first Pokémon. Anywayz, he has the backpack and then he notices a shadow on the ground. He tries to see what it is, but it keeps moving around whenever he looks up. Eventually he sees it. It's a Beedrill. They go into battle the same way as on Pokémon Red, Blue or Yellow.  
Meowth catches the Beedrill in a Pokéball. Then he goes for another walk, and finds another shadow, but it's a Butterfree. He again catches it just by throwing the Pokéball.  
Then he keeps walking, and suddenly he finds a Caterpie. He gets all excited 'coz it's a really strong and rare Pokémon (not in real Poké-life, in the dream). He decides he'll battle it himself.   
So first he uses scratch, except the Caterpie hasn't got time to have a turn because Meowth then uses Leech Life, and faints it. But instead of it disappearing, it falls over with spirals in it's eyes and Meowth catches it in a Pokéball.  
Then he yells "Meowth!" happily and runs back to Jessie yelling "Meowth!" 'coz he's so happy he can't even speak english. He's really happy 'coz he loves his Trainer and wants to give her a surprise.  
So he hands the Pokéballs to Jessie and she tells him how great he is. Then she lets out all her Pokémon: first an Ekans, then a Koffing, Meowth of course, Beedrill, Butterfree and Caterpie. She tells Meowth how great he is because he caught a Caterpie, then I wake up wondering what brought on such a crazy dream.  
***  
  
I JOIN TEAM ROCKET! YAY!  
  
I'm playing the Super NES. I'm playing Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. In this level I'm s'posed to beat Jessie, James and Meowth to the end and stop them to win. But I accidentally jump on a ShyGuy and hover up onto this platform. There's actually about 20 platforms, and they're a shortcut, but if you take them you lose. Unfortunately, Yoshi doesn't stop hovering until he's at the very top. TR are already there, tying this big, wooden structure to their balloon. I'm suddenly my human self, rather than a Yoshi. I'm in the wooden structure, and I think "Hey, I always wanted to join Team Rocket! I'll help them!" So suddenly I'm a TR member and I help them to tie the thing to the balloon. Then we take off.  
We're flying over the primary school I used to go to, and then suddenly James falls out of the balloon.   
We land the balloon and go looking for him. We go to this backyard and talk to a Raichu, and a Ninetails named Tony. They say we should go to this other place and talk to these cats. So we do.  
The cats are really shy and nervous. We have to chase them for a while, then we catch them and manage to talk with them. They don't know either, so we let them go and they run and hide.   
I woke up before we could find James! Waaah!  
***  
  
ONIX ON THE TRAIN TRACKS  
  
There was this class from school, I don't know which one. Their teacher was the one off that show, Angela Anaconda. Anywayz, they were having the Swimming Sports--except that they weren't at the pool, they were at the train station, and the tracks were s'posed to be the water.   
Anywayz, Jessie and James are there, and they're being chased by a Scyther. Jessie gets her hair caught in a door and she gets a 'do like James's.   
And Brock's there too, he's standing at the edge of the 'pool'. There's an Onix in there. So he decides to catch it by battling it with his own Onix. But when Brock throws Onix's Pokéball, it's empty. So he gets another Pokéball and throws that, but instead of Onix out comes Geodude. Except Geodude doesn't come out, a tiny little toy Onix comes out. Brock throws more Pokéballs. Out comes Vulpix. But there's a tiny toy Onix in that ball too. Ditto Zubat. Then I woke up.  
What's really freaky is that that morning 'Tracey Gets Bugged' is on...  
***  
  
TWISTS OF TIME AND SPACE  
  
I'm in my sisters' room, and I go to get my five small Pokémon outta my box. But then I notice they're on the pillow of my temporary bed. I open the box anyway--and they're in there too! I do a double-take, but they're either in two places at once, or there's two sets of them.  
There's actually two sets of them. I notice that the three plush Pokémon are missing, so I go looking for them. I don't find them and come to the conclusion that they've ceased to exist 'coz I can't have them AND two sets of the others. I'm definitely not happy. Then I wake up and go looking for them.   
***  
  
THE FLYING SAUCER or GRASS CLIPPINGS   
  
I'm at the Eastern Pride Soccer Club, and the soccer pitch's covered in grass clippings. It's late at night. Then suddenly, along comes a flying saucer and it sucks up all the grass clippings--and me.   
Inside, I see that Mew and Mewtwo are flying the saucer. They're collecting grass clippings to eat. Now that I've discovered their secret plan (collect the world's grass clippings!!!), they can't let me leave. So they make me a member of Team Rocket and I hafta help them by sneaking around and finding grass clippings.  
Then the dream changes and I get replaced with Ash, Brock, Misty, Jessie and James. They're in this old abandoned farmhouse, which is their earth HQ. They sneak out and start crossing this paddock, and Ash is trying to figure out how to use his walkie-talkie. There's a road at the edge of the paddock and a car goes past. They think the person in the car has seen them so they run back to the HQ, where they find that Giovanni has been caught too. Then they all sneak out again, Giovanni included.  
They're walking down a street, looking for grass clippings in people's yards. Then, this yellow car comes past. It's driven by this 50 year old woman who has a crush on Brock. She throws a carton of milk out the car window and it hits Brock in the head and rolls under a parked car. She also throws a box of cereal (a cross between Crispix and Cheerios) and it hits Brock too and rolls under the car.  
Then they all go back into another HQ to discuss what to do next, and Brock eats the cereal and milk. Then I woke up.  
***  
  
DON'T PUT THINGS IN THE MOUSE HOLE  
  
It starts off I'm playing my Gameboy, and I'm sliding around on some ice chasing a penguin. When I catch it I take it to this girl who was missing a penguin. She tells me to give it to this other girl 'coz she owns the penguin. So I go over to her and slide the penguin across the ice to her. Her eyes light up and she runs up to grab it, and everything is in slow mo. The penguin turns into a guitar case and she grabs it and hugs it and is all happy. Then I go off and end up walking in long grass. I see a Likitung and then in the grass is this big purple shape. I go up to it and get into a battle with it. It's a Stikitung, the evolved for of Likitung. It looks like a cross between a rocking horse and a purple snake with green inflatable wheels. It uses Lick and then Tackle but I beat it with a Pikachu.  
Then I keep going and I find this guy from my class. He is playing around with a mouse, a mouse hole full of killer mice and a tiny guy who has hair that grows whenever I give the thumbs up. I stick the guy head first into the mouse hole and give the thumbs up. The mice come and bite his hair down and then he escapes. Then I put the mouse in the mouse hole. It is big and gets stuck with it's head sticking out. The killer mice kill it. So me and the guy from my class have a funeral for it.  
***  
  
SUPER POKÈMON 64  
  
It's like I'm playing Super Mario 64 except instead of Mario there's a Natu. I'm playing on Tall Tall Mountain, and I get the Natu to jump up to this place and it's actually the windy valley from Tiny-Huge Island. Natu falls off the edge but the wind blows it back up. Then I try to get Natu to jump to another spot but it jumps too far and falls off again. I ride the wind really well and get it very high up before it lands. Then it falls down and I ride the wind badly so it falls off the edge and loses a life.  
***  
  
GUEST APPEARANCE BY... ME!  
  
Electric Rhydon and I've just arrived at school, walking around the oval to the building, and then Pikachu13 comes running up with this little exercise book. She goes "Hey PinkScyther, you missed the Pokémon episode with you in it! (A/N I'm currently banned from watching Pokémon) Here, I wrote it all down for you!" She gives me the book and I start reading.  
Jessie, James and Meowth are standing in the forest doing nothing. Suddenly this girl dressed in a crappy imitation of their uniform fall out of the sky. She sees them and starts raving "Oh my god, it's them! It's really them!" TR fan... more like TR fanatic.   
Then three more girls fall out of the sky wearing slightly better imitations. They're all like groupies or something, and they run up and mob Jessie and James.   
Then, I fall out of the sky wearing a real TR uniform. I land hidden behind some trees, and morph into my Pink Scyther self. Then I make my dramatic entrance: I use Slash to cut down a 60 metre tall tree, and it falls over to reveal... me!  
Then it cuts to where Ash is in a billy cart made out of a bathtub, pulling himself along by the ground and grumbling. Suddenly, along comes a flying megaphone. It tells Ash that there is a new law that says Pokémon Trainers can carry up to 15 Pokémon at a time instead of only 6. It then starts spitting out PokéBalls, and Ash collects nine and puts them in his pockets.  
  
Just then, the bell rings so I have to stop reading and get to class. Then after school, Pikachu13 and I are walking to the train station, when in this backyard I see a green Pocket GameBoy on the ground. It has Pokémon Yellow in it, but the cartridge is broken and a few sparks run across it. "Wow, a GameBoy!" I yell. Pikachu13 picks it up and sees that there is a battle between Pikachu and another Pokémon that was made up for a dream I had the night before. It is s'posed to be the evolved form of Likitung. It looks like a purple snake with green inflatable wheels. It uses Tackle or Tail Whip or Lick or something, then it's Pikachu's turn. Pikachu13 selects Thundershock.  
The screen says "The game is broken. The electric field is dangerous." Pikachu13 doesn't get electrocuted however, so then it says "Pikachu used Thundershock!" The strange Pokémon faints, and then the game dies completely.  
Pikachu13 gives the GameBoy to me because I saw it first, and then I dump out the broken game and take it home. At home I take out the batteries, hide the GameBoy, and put the batteries in my own GameBoy which nobody except my friends know I have.  
I go to read more but I woke up before I could.  
***  
  
VULPIX777 + JAMES...   
  
I'm at this service station in the middle of nowhere. There is this blue car there, and Vulpix777 is in it. She comes out and shows me all this stuff that she stole from the service station. I help her to pack it into my schoolbag 'coz there's nowhere else to put it. Then while she plays with some star stickers I go into the service station and watch for the guy who owns it.   
Suddenly he comes out and looks really p*ssed off 'coz V7 has flogged his stuff. So we get in her car and the guy starts chasing us. We escape and I go somewhere. V7 hides in this big barn place. At that moment in the dream I see this Pokémon card called Pikachu In The Rafters. It's Pikachu poking his head out from behind a wooden beam up in the rafters of some barn or something. Then the card moves out of the way and I see that V7 is hiding in exactly the same place. A little way below her Jessie and James are hiding, spying on Ash.  
James turns around and sees V7, and then he does Brock's Pretty-Girl Face. Suddenly Jessie turns into Officer Jenny, and she's totally p*ssed off 'coz she's jealous of V7 getting James's attention. In the dream V7's real name is actually Jenny so that makes Officer Jenny even madder.  
Officer Jenny starts chasing V7. V7 runs away and ends up in the homec room at school. Officer Jenny comes down the corridor. She wants to arrest V7 so she's made up this law that you can't use Sorbent toilet paper 'coz it's too soft, and that's the crime that V7 is gonna be arrested for.   
All the boys from my class are just outside the homec room. They are wearing aprons and clustered around a rubbish bin. Then Officer Jenny goes up to them and takes a piece of Sorbent toilet paper off them. She says "Sorry boys, but Sorbent toilet paper is too soft. It's illegal," and puts it in the bin. Then Officer Jenny turns into our homec teacher.  
Then V7 pokes her head out of the door, sees the teacher and goes back in. But the teacher saw her and goes after her with a rolling pin. But she realises the rolling pin has no handles. So, using a wooden mallet from the woodwork room and her teeth, she makes a handle in one end. Then one of the boys gives her a screw and she uses that like a chisel. But the wood is very soft and soggy so it's like peeling a banana with a blunt chisel.  
V7 comes back out and the teacher forgives her, and they all stand around the bin talking and laughing while the teacher makes a handle on the rolling pin.  
***  
  
  
THE END  
  
Finished 12/5/01  
Some of those I can relate to real events... like the rolling pin thing, that's 'coz I was using the chisel in woodwork yesterday. 


End file.
